Dimitri
Dimitri is the deuteragonist of the film. In his younger years, he was a kitchen boy at the Romanov's palace. He was voiced by John Cusack, while his singing voice was provided by Jonathan Dokuchitz. Background At the age of ten, Dimitri was a young servant boy who worked at the Romanov's palace in the kitchen. During the Bolsheviks' attack at the Romanov family, Dimitri bravely risked his life to save Anastasia and her paternal grandmother, the Dowager Empress Marie, by sending them through the servant's quarters and out into safety. But Anastasia dropped her music box and when she tried to get it, Dimitri insisted that she leave while she still could. Three of the invading Bolsheviks burst the door open. One had a rifle and the other two searched the room, demanded to know where they are. Dimitri distracts them and is knocked unconscious, but saves the music box in hopes of remembering the royal family. One decade later, Dimitri's a handsome twenty-year-old con-man searching for an Anastasia doppelganger/look-alike in the hopes of handing her over to the Dowager Empress in return for ten million rubles. When Dimitri runs into Anya inside the Romanov palace, he immediately takes advantage of her great likeness, offering to lead her to Empress Marie, but keeping her unaware of the reward money. However, Dimitri soon falls in love with Anya, and realizes that she is, in fact, the real princess, and has a change of heart. In response to this, he encourages that the empress meets Anya and she reluctantly does so. When the empress realizes that Anya is in fact her long lost granddaughter she offers up the reward money but he declines the offer knowing that it would be wrong to take the money and leaves to go back to St. Petersburg. However, he changes his mind and comes back to save Anya/Anastasia from Rasputin. In the fighting, he is temporarily knocked out. After Anastasia kills Rasputin, he wakes up and tells her that he didn't take the money because he loved her. They were about to kiss but Anastasia's dog comes up with the crown in its mouth and Dimitri says to go back to her grandmama. Instead Anastasia writes a letter to her grandmama saying goodbye and they will be in Paris soon. The two then hop on a boat and dance and the two share a kiss and sail off in the moonlight and lived happily ever after. Appearance and Personality Personality At first, Dimitri is interested in only money, and cares little about having a place to call "home", which Anya finds shocking. Initially, he is sarcastic, cunning, dishonest, ingenious, menacing, greedy, immature, traitorous, relentless, irresponsible and sly, with a hint of an arrogant streak, which often upsetted Anya. However, as the film progressed, Dimitri matured and developed into a considerate, understanding, dependable, independent, mature, imaginative, thoughtful, respectful, industrious and kind-hearted young gentleman. His interest in receiving the Dowager Empress' money was gradually replaced by a longing for Anya's affection and happiness. His deep romantic feelings for Anya becomes most obvious when he experiences mixed emotions about having to return Anya to her grandmother, because she's the only woman he's ever been truly in love with. So, when he successfully persuaded the Empress Marie to speak to Anya, he departed without accepting his reward money. After the defeat of Rasputin, Anya chose to elope with Dimitri rather than attend her celebration. While departing on a boat, the two finally have their moment together as they shared a passionate kiss. Physical Appearance Dimitri is a handsome young twenty-year-old with a slender but muscular build. His body is very powerful and muscular, and his pecs are quite large. He also has brown hair, brown eyes and a cunning smile. He dresses casually but handsomely, wearing a variety of shirts, pants, shoes, and jackets, depending on the weather or occasion. For opera wear, Dimitri wears an opera tuxedo with a white bow-tie and white vest with a red rose on the right side of his jacket and sometimes wears a black top hat. Music Dimitri's vocals are heard on the following songs, courtesy of Jonathan Dokuchitz. *'A Rumor in St. Petersburg' - Alongside Vladimir (Kelsey Grammer). *'Learn to Do It' - Alongside Vladimir (Kelsey Grammer), and Anastasia (Liz Callaway). *'Paris Holds the Key (To Your Heart)' - Alongside Sophie (Bernadette Peters). Character Quotes *"What do they teach you in those orphanages?" *"It was more a change of heart." *"I think you broke my nose!" *"You could say as stubborn as you." *"It was a place I once lived. End of story." *"What is it with you and home?" *"I hate trains. Remind me to never get on a train again!" *"Unfortunately, nothing you can give." *"Just leave the dog." *"If we live through this, remind me to thank you." *"Attraction?! To that skinny little brat?! Have you lost your mind?!" *"Princesses don't marry kitchen boys." *"Oh... they're waiting for you." *"A dog. Cute." *"It's okay. You're safe now." *"No more pretend, you'll be gone, that's the end..." *"We're going to go through with this as if nothing has changed." *"So are you ready to become the princess Anastasia?" *"Don't worry, I've got this all under control. Now, walk a little slower...3....2...1..." *"I accept your gratitude, but I don't want the money." *"If we live through this, remind me to thank you." *"That'll work!" *"Anya I....I....Just wanted to wish you good luck, I guess." *"Everything will be fine." *"She's the real thing, Vlad." *"I'll be quiet if you will" *"Miss what, your talking?" *"She can thaw out in Paris." *"It's possible that she's been just as lost and alone as you." *"I'm not Ilya. And I won't slow down." *"Yeah, I know. All men are babies." *"I was the boy - in the palace. The one who opened the wall. She's the real thing, Vlad." Trivia *The character of Dimitri is based on a Prince who strongly believed that Anna Anderson, the woman who claimed to be Anastasia who had survived the execution, was in fact the real Anastasia. But he had only ever met the real Anastasia as a child, so people didn't really believe him. Although today the truth is known. The real Anastasia is dead along with the rest of the royal family. *The real Grand Duke Dimitri killed Rasputin along with Prince Felix Yussoupov out of concern for his cousin's family *Dimitri was purposely designed to be the "less than perfectly handsome" leading man, with a broken nose and messy hair and whatnot (but it made him seem even more attractive than he already was). Gallery Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29485834-1356-576.jpg Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29484640-1356-576.jpg Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29484531-1356-576.jpg Dimitri.jpg Dimitri Smile.jpg Dimitri and Anya.jpg File:Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-7483.jpg Young Anastasia and Young Dimitri.jpg Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29486319-1356-576.jpg Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29486364-1356-576.jpg Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29486392-1356-576.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Category:1916 Category:Movies Category:1997 Category:Theaters Category:Brunettes Category:Heroes